All About Us
''All About Us ''- utwór zespołu He Is We. Występuje on w albumie My Forever. Tekst (ang.): Take my hand, I’ll teach you to dance. I’ll spin you around, won’t let you fall down. Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet. Give it a try, it’ll be alright. The room’s hush, hush, And now’s our moment. Take it in feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We’re doing this right. Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight shinning, it’s all about us. It’s oh, oh, all, About uh, uh, us. And every heart in the room will melt, This is a feeling I’ve never felt but, It’s oh, oh, all about us. Suddenly, I’m feeling brave. I don’t know what’s got into me, Why I feel this way. Can we dance, real slow? Can I hold you, real close? The room’s hush, hush, And now’s our moment. Take it in feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We’re doing this right. Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight shinning, it’s all about us. It’s oh, oh, all, About uh, uh, us. And every heart in the room will melt, This is a feeling I’ve never felt but, It’s oh, oh, all about us. Do you hear that love? They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready? Oh I’m really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready yet? Love I’m really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready yet? Love I’m really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? Lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight shinning, it’s all about us. It’s all, all, all, all. Every heart in the room will melt, This is a feeling I’ve never felt, But it’s all about us. Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight shinning, it’s all about us. It’s oh, oh. (hey-ey hey) This is a feeling I’ve never felt but, It’s oh, oh, all, It’s all about us. Tekst (pl.): Złap mnie za rękę, nauczę Cię tańczyć. Zakręcę Cię wokół, nie pozwolę upaść. Czy pozwolisz mi prowadzić, możesz stanąć na moich stopach. Spróbuj, będzie dobrze. Pokój cichnie I teraz jest nasz moment. Weź to i poczuj to i podtrzymaj to. Oczy na Ciebie, oczy na mnie. Robimy to dobrze. Bo zakochani tańczą, kiedy się zakochują. Reflektory się świecą, to jest wszystko o nas. To jest oh, oh, wszystko. O uh, uh nas I każde serce w pokoju stopnieje, To jest uczucie, którego nigdy nie czułem, ale To jest oh, oh, wszystko o nas. Nagle, czuje się odważny Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, Dlaczego tak się czuje. Czy możemy tańczyć naprawdę wolno? Czy mogę Cię trzymać naprawdę blisko? Pokój cichnie I teraz jest nasz moment. Weź to i poczuj to i podtrzymaj to. Oczy na Ciebie, oczy na mnie. Robimy to dobrze. Bo zakochani tańczą, kiedy się zakochują. Reflektory się świecą, to jest wszystko o nas. To jest oh, oh, wszystko. O uh, uh nas I każde serce w pokoju stopnieje, To jest uczucie, którego nigdy nie czułem, ale To jest oh, oh, wszystko o nas. Czy słyszysz to, kochanie? Oni puścili naszą piosenkę. Czy myślisz, że jesteśmy już gotowi? Oh, naprawdę to czuje. Czy słyszysz to, kochanie? Czy słyszysz to, kochanie? Czy słyszysz to, kochanie? Oni puścili naszą piosenkę. Czy myślisz, że jesteśmy już gotowi? Oh, naprawdę to czuje. Czy słyszysz to, kochanie? Czy słyszysz to, kochanie? Czy słyszysz to, kochanie? Oni puścili naszą piosenkę. Czy myślisz, że jesteśmy już gotowi? Oh, naprawdę to czuje. Czy słyszysz to, kochanie? Czy słyszysz to, kochanie? Bo zakochani tańczą, kiedy się zakochują. Reflektory się świecą, to jest wszystko o nas. To jest oh, oh, wszystko. O uh, uh nas I każde serce w pokoju stopnieje, To jest uczucie, którego nigdy nie czułem, ale To jest oh, oh, wszystko o nas. Bo zakochani tańczą, kiedy się zakochują. Reflektory się świecą, to jest wszystko o nas. To jest oh, oh, wszystko. O uh, uh nas I każde serce w pokoju stopnieje, To jest uczucie, którego nigdy nie czułem, ale To jest oh, oh, wszystko o nas. Tekst wzięty ze strony Tekstowo.pl Kategoria:Piosenki